Extra Levels to Onimaru's Castle
by Nezumi1412
Summary: While Yaiba is on his way to fight Onimaru, he meets some interesting characters. Yaiba Fanfic...there might not be any DC characters...
1. Yaiba, I Choose You!

_**AN: **Just some randomness I came up with. This is while Yaiba is going through Onimaru's Castle to fight him...also...there's no Yaiba section here...so I'm not quite sure where to put this...I'm putting it into the Detective Conan section for now because it's by the same artist: Gosho Aoyama (Yaiba is before Conan) If anybody has any better ideas, please let me know._

_While Yaiba's the cutest character ever, if I tried to capture him, he'd cut me with his Kaminarigiri...so for now I just watch from afar._

* * *

**Extra Levels to Onimaru's Castle**

Walking up the stairs, Yaiba's group started to hear a screaming crowd. They opened the door...

It was dark.

Yaiba felt wierd, as if he were compressed or something. He could breath fine, but he felt as if he had been shoved down a tube. He opened his mouth to complain, but found he couldn't speak...

He looked around, he was alone. Where was Sayaka, Musashi, Kagetora, Shonosuke...

His thoughts were interrupted as the ground began to shake. It moved so fast that he was pitched backward.

"Yaiba! I choose you!"

There was a flash of bright white light. And when it dimmed, Yaiba found himself, dizzy, in the middle of a stadium. In front of him was a strange creature and a person standing off the field barking orders at it.

"Yaiba! Use Senpuuken attack!!"

Yaiba turned around to see Musashi standing at the side lines, holding a red and white ball.

"Hurry!"

Still dazed, he turned just in time to jump out of the way of the strange creature's electric attack. "Ack!"

The person at the other end adjusted his cap thinking this would be easy. He yelled, "Pikachu! Hit him with another Thunderbolt!"

Hmm...Yaiba thought. Ok. "Yaiba!" Musashi yelled. "Kaminarigiri!!"

Great Idea! He thought, unsheathing his sword and jumping high into the air before the little pokemon had time to react. "Sphereless Raijin Sword...KA MI NA RI GI RI!!"

There was a flash of zigzags as the sword came down too fast to see.

By the time the attack was done. It was all over. Pikachu stood for a moment and then flopped over.

"Pikachu has fainted!" a guy at the side lines yelled, holding up a flag to Musashi's side. "Musashi has won the round!"

Yaiba grinned, spinning his sword around victoriously. Too easy!

"Gyarados! I Choose You!!" The trainer at the other end of the field yelled and threw a ball. Out of the ball came a HUGE blue dragon/serpant-thing. Yaiba's eyes widened and almost dropped his sword for a moment.

"Yosh!" he said, trying to suppress his unconfidence as he got into his battle stance.


	2. Sayaka in Wonderland

* * *

_**AN:** (In the Yaiba Narrorator's voice) Continuing on their quest through Onimaru's lair, Yaiba and Musashi have been seperated from the rest of the group. SHIKASHI..._

_So..yeah, this is all Yaiba crack crossovers...Since Onimaru seems to like making his henchman out of Animals in the first story arc. _

_I'm going camping next week, so I won't be able to update after Saturday. Have fun everybody!_

_I don't own any of the characters. Yaiba © Gosho Aoyama-sensei_

* * *

**Sayaka in Wonderland**

Sayaka woke up, dazed..."Where am I?" She sat up and looked around. "Yaiba...?"

She stood up and held her head. Headache.

Looks like she had landed herself in a forest. Alone. "Yaiba?" She yelled.

No response.

"Shonosuke? Kagetora? Gerozaimon?"

Still nothing. She started to wander. Where could they have gone? Had she been kidnapped again?

Suddenly a rabbit ran past.

She could have sworn it was wearing a suit coat and monocle and was carrying a watch.

"Ano!" She called to the rabbit, but it was deaf to her cries.

"I'm late!" The rabbit cried, "I'm late! For a very important date!"

She stopped. The rabbit just talked...well... that wasn't too strange, after all she knew a giant frog man that talked, as well as a starfish, a sea cucumber, a praying mantis...oh and a spider...

She looked around, she didn't know where she was...and the rabbit was getting farther away.

"Wa-Wait!!" She tripped over a shoe lace as she ran after it.


End file.
